vfkfandomcom-20200213-history
VFK Minuteman Quest!
The VFK Minuteman Quest is a weekly quest that appeared on VFK. Description The American Revolutionary War was a very tumultuous time in our history where the founders of our country risked everything they owned and held dear for freedom and independence. They staked their lives on their success and it was this spirit of determination and sacrifice that forged the beginnings of this country and gave it a strong foundation. The Tricorne hat is a very distinctive representation of this period in American history and the mark of the "Minutemen," the men who were "ready in a moment's notice" to protect their towns and homes from invasion. In today's quest we will explore this exciting time in our history and find out some interesting facts about the American Revolutionary War and Minutemen, so pick up some rations, bring along the flag and let's go find our tricorne hat! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits and a Golden Tricorne Hat! Reward * Golden Tricorne Hat * 1,000 Credits Questions and Answers # Everyone knows about the Boston Tea Party which was held by a wild bunch of revolutionary "Indians" on December 16, 1773. What many people don't know, however is that there was a second Boston Tea Party. Between the two tea parties, the total losses to the British were enormous and if held today would cost 3 million dollars. What was the date of the second Boston Tea Party? #* Answers needed. # The Declaration of Independence was written by Thomas Jefferson. Go to the front of the shops in the Victorian Setting and say, "Thank you Mr. Jefferson for writing the Declaration of Independence." # Military advancements had already brought the reality of the submarine into the war efforts. The first submarine attack took place in New York Harbor in 1776. On September 6, 1776, a submarine in the service of the American forces targeted the HMS Eagle, flagship of the British fleet. The revolutionaries were intending to plant a cask of gunpowder on the Eagle, then escape away before it could explode. An unfortunate snafu occurred which foiled the submarine's mission. The submarine became caught in the Eagle's rudder and the Americans had to surface before they could sneak the gunpowder on board. What was the name of the submarine that attacked the HMS Eagle in New York Harbor? #* Answers needed. # Benedict Arnold is one of the most notorious traitors to the American side of the Revolution because he was such a valued soldier. He was one of the best generals for the Continental Army and his outstanding leadership inspired many men to fight for American independence. General Arnold felt that he was not receiving proper credit for his contributions to the war effort and therefore turned traitor. Go to the street in front of the U.S. Marshall's office in the Western setting, and say what you might have said to a traitor in western times: "You have until sunset to get out of town, stranger!" # Many women were instrumental in the American Revolutionary war effort. Some women were not just strong and loving supporters, but actually helped the soldiers on the battlefield. Women were known to carry water to the soldiers, not for the men to drink, but to swab the cannons. One woman was recorded as replacing her husband at his cannon when he became wounded and could not continue fighting. She took his place during the Battle of Monmouth in 1778. Even though this woman is believed to be based on fact, the story has grown in the telling and the real name of this woman is contended. Everyone agrees on her nickname, however. What was the nick name of this courageous woman? #* Answers needed. # As long as there has been war, there have been spies. One person who is considered to be the best master spy in American History, was also the first president. His brilliant leadership included heading up the spying efforts for the colonies. Using double agents, he managed to feed misinformation into the British intelligence while at the same time increase the size of his own army. Go to the tree that bears his initials and say, "George Washington, what is the size of the British forces?" # Due to the nature of the revolution, there were many people who did not want to go to war and who wanted the American colonies to stay part of Great Britain. Because so many people were against the war, there were many Americans fighting against Washington alongside the British in 1779. About how many Americans opposed the Revolution? #* Answers needed. # The British King had difficulty with the British parliament because it refused to continue fighting against the colonists. The king wrote an abdication letter, however, he later withdrew it. George the III was the king that was on the throne. Go to the Victorian Park and say, "Okay, you colonists, you win." # There were many battles during the revolutionary war, the final battle was fought with French and American forces defeating the English. What is the name of this battle that is credited with deciding the outcome of the revolutionary war? #* Answers needed. # Today's Minutemen are usually thought of as only being the term used for the military associated with the Revolutionary War in America. They had been around, however since their conception in the mid 1600's. Men were chosen from the ranks of the militia to be part of an elite group. This group had to be ready with "matchlocks or pikes and accouterments" within 30 minutes of being called. Where was the first Minutemen group formed in America? #* Answers needed. # Question needed. # One company of Minutemen was called "Snowshoemen." Each soldier was required to have a few necessities such as a "hatchet" and to be able to be ready at a moment's notice. One of the requirements for the group was to have a good pair of snowshoes as part of your equipment. Go to Ned Kelly's Hideout in the Australian Outback and say, "Hey Ned, do you have a minute?" # Just like the Minutemen that helped found this country, we have created and colonized our virtual world here in Virtual Family Kingdom. Sometimes it is easy to forget how far we have all come since we began back on May 22nd. What was the color of our outfit on the very first beta day? #* Answers needed. Category:Weekly Quest